Perspectives
by PetiteLumiere
Summary: Two girls start a new path on their journey through life. Together as best friends Sakura and Tomoyo find new possibilites and even romance. S&S, T&E.
1. Sakura: The Beginning

Perspectives

Sakura: The Beginning

She wasn't just nervous, Sakura Kinomoto was terrified. Walking into a house she'd only been to once with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji and their friend Heero, trying in vain to prepare herself to meeting 10 people she hadn't even heard of. At first, she managed to breathe, happy her sweater covered everything, and knowing she looked a good three years younger than she really was at 15. Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room chatting animatedly about nothing in particular, or at least nothing of any importance.

During the "party" as you could call it Heero kept pressing her to sit with him, to talk with him. Sakura knew he was interested, it was lucky she didn't know what everybody else thought about her, that she liked him back. She was persistent in telling him no, not to sit with her, and in getting up herself and moving away when he sat too close.

The boys were playing video games while the girls either watched, or talked to each other and the guys left without controllers. And then, Sakura noticed one. But now, looking back on that day, she can't remember how she'd started the conversation, or if he had. She remembered that his name was Syaoran Li, that he was interested in soccer and a grade above her. At first, there was nothing special about him. He had nice eyes though, and a nice smile. How could that help make a conversation? Well... it didn't.

The group started watching a movie and Tomoyo was sitting on a couch with her boyfriend Eriol Hirigizawa, who swore he saw sparks fly between the pair, even if only one sided, from his girlfriend's bestfriend's side that is. Tomoyo denied it, partly defending her friend, obviously this guy wasn't good enough for her Cherry Blossom, and partly not wanting to admit that she hadn't noticed it first. Hell no, there were no sparks whatsoever. Tomoyo kept denying it until Eriol started to tickle her mercilessly and there was no way to speak, let alone argue the point.

Meanwhile, during the gory, pathetic excuse for an old horror movie, Sakura could only hope Heero would stop bugging her now. Now of all times, when she was actually enjoying herself. All at the same time, she noticed the hands of the clock ticking by, seeing that she would have to be home soon. Sakura would probably never see Syaoran again. Not that she liked him or anything, he was just nice. That thought made her even more adamant to tell Heero to bugger off. Which she did very well.

Sitting in the kitchen after the movie with the icky exploding rats... Sakura ate a bowl of ice cream with a couple and joked around until Heero walked in, and things got a little chillier, and the comments more twin-edged than before. Until Syaoran came in, suddenly Sakura's mood warmed up a little. Her green eyes surprising a lilting laughter inside. Putting away her ice cream bowl Sakura just shook her head a little, and brushing past the brown-eyed boy. Later when he came into the other room she asked for his e-mail, happy to receive it they hardly talked again that night.

Sakura sat on the couch with Tomoyo and helped poke fun at Eriol. Tomoyo pulled her aside for a moment, telling her that she, Sakura would have to hurt one of her good friends, Heero. Yes, sometimes he could be a little arrogant, and sometimes he could get on both their nerves, but he meant the best he could, even if his ways were sometimes sadly miscalculated. But... Sakura didn't see why she had to tell Heero that she wasn't interested in pursuing anything with him, not after he had been so kind to her.

"Sakura, I'm saying this as your best friend, and you know I love you to death. Stop sacrificing yourself, and your feelings for others. You're too nice sometimes, and you'll only hurt yourself." Tomoyo Daidouji stated this simply, with only minimal hesitation, so much that Sakura was sure she had practiced it, at least in her head.


	2. Sakura: Moving On

Perspectives

Sakura: Moving On

Sakura couldn't help talking to one of the cutest guys she knew, Rei. She almost couldn't help liking him either. He was in charge of her school's dance club, he had a great body, and bright blue eyes. Rei had a way of talking that took Sakura's breath away, as well as he friend Meiling's. The three of them had become the Three Musketeers of movie nights, at least that's what they joked about. And through that, Sakura Kinomoto had unknowingly set up her good friend and her crush. In a bittersweet triumph Meiling's attempt at Rei's heart failed: one night after their movie Meiling had asked Sakura to fall behind a little and like the good friend she was, Sakura held back. She couldn't help but see this girl she trusted so openly break her heart - on a miniscule level, by kissing the boy she liked. And even worse, having to watch Meiling's heart broken by this boy she'd come to know so well.

Meiling apologized, tearfully pouring her heart out to Sakura, who couldn't help but listen. In the end things went back to normal. The days were becoming longer and surprisingly the trio's friendship grew stronger.

Tomoyo tried again during a phone call a few days later, telling Sakura to stop sacrificing her own happiness, but Sakura couldn't do it. She just saw it as too selfish and not worth the pain.

That week Heero asked Sakura to go for hot chocolate or "something like that." Sakura, although characteristically oblivious to these things, wasn't so blind as to miss where this was going. As well, Tomoyo had warned her ahead of time that Heero was planning on asking her out that day. Sakura successfully put it off for a week, not wanting to hurt her close friend's feelings. Putting off worked, until she realized that the new day was Valentine's day.

Heero arrived at the door of the sunny yellow house with a single white rose. It smelled beautiful and Sakura hurried to drop it in a vase inside before heading out with her friend.

The pair sat in the coffee shop talking about all sorts of things, school, family, music. Half an hour later Sakura signed quietly in relief, maybe he wouldn't ask her today.

As they walked up to her door Heero stopped and looked into Sakura's big green eyes and asked her to go to an annual formal dance that took place in their neighbourhood every year. Sakura couldn't bring herself to say no, so she told Heero a... half-truth, that she didn't even know if she was going yet because it wasn't until late spring and it was still winter now. When she saw the disappointment in his eyes she added without thing, that she would consider it at least.

This worked and Sakura assumed that Heero had gone home content with her feeble response.

Later that night Sakura was on her computer when a message popped up from Heero, asking her if she'd decided yet. She groaned in frustration, this was exactly why she wasn't in to him. After explaining nicely, that no, she hadn't thought about it at all, and no, she wasn't planning to for quite a while, Heero told her that it was late and that she should stop studying, all this did was annoy Sakura more, so for the rest of the night she ignored her friend. Falling asleep only after 2 more hours of work.


End file.
